EC006
EC006 : The White Jade Dragon, White Wavern! is the sixth chapter of B-Daman Firemerge, it was released along with EC001 and the 5 chapters. Reads Wattpad : EC006 Read : EC006 Original Cast Characters * Rinne Utau * Ryuken Kouno * Rimai Fujisaki B-Damans * White Wavern Cross Fight Saga * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Basara Kurochi * Novu Moru * Bakuga Shira * Jenta Kokuji * Kamon Day * Ken Ogami * Misuru Hachuka * Yuki Washimura * Hugo Raidoh * Simon Sumiya * Himiko Day * Gennosuke Shigami Summary ~Continued previous chapter~, Kamon them saw something shining on a tree nearby, it is the white colored dragon type b-daman and it is the White Jade Dragon of Life and Light which made Riki them surprised. Then a blue haired girl rushed out from the exit of the airport, and grabbed down the b-daman, its revealed to be Rinne. She apologies to the b-daman, the b-daman replied its nothing, knew that Rinne definitely will came back. Then Himiko them approach Rinne, explained why they're here and need some helps from her too. Himiko looked at Rinne's b-daman which she panicked and hide the b-daman, then Gennosuke tells her there's nothing to worry, they will not take the b-daman away from her and she gave it to Gennosuke to have a look at it and he noted that she had take a good care of it. Its almost near to night, Rinne asked what about staying at her house for a night, which made Riki them glad to especially Himiko. She just called two limousines and they arrived within 1 minute which made Riki them surprise, when they having their happy chating, Rinne is the only one who is blued. When they arrived Rinne's house, Kamon them surprised how huge her house it. They asked where her parents, she answered her mother died and her father went missing after the day of her mother's death which made Riki them kinda depressed about it and began to felt pity for her. Then two people arrived, one lad and one girl, the girl apologies about their sudden conclusion to Rinne, Rinne replied nothing. Himiko greeted both of them which made Kamon them curius and asked she knew them. Himiko answered yes, they met in a research in Europe. Both of them introduced themselves to Riki them, the boy named Ryuken and the girl named Rimai. Himiko explained again, Ryuken is Chrome City representative athlete and model along his sister who is also a popular Japanese Traditional Dancer. They were asked that if they were Rinne's friends, which Himiko stated no and Ryuken answered ''they're siblings ''which made Riki them surprised. Rimai helped Himiko and Gennosuke with their research, while Kamon they having their time on Cross fire at Rinne's house balcony. Then they were approached by Ryuken and Rinne, Rinne was challenged by Kamon who wants a match with her and her b-daman. The battle of Kamon and Rinne was intense, which made Riki them can't let their eyes off. Rinne's battle style which let Riki them to a surprise, and won easily against Kamon with her skills. Kamon ran up and said she's strong, Rinne doesn't say anything and leave in an aura of a Tsudere character which made Riki them uncomfortable. The next day, Rinne them are at the airport to said goodbye to Riki them before they departure. Ryuken and Rimai also stated that they should also go too because of the photograph jobs in London and say sorry can't stayed too long with her. Rinne stated she's fined with it. After their departure, Rinne also say goodbye to Riki and said next time they meet, there's will a reason that they fight which Riki agreed without doubts. Rinne departs the airport before Riki them do. Notice * This chapter revealed Rinne's mother died and father went missing for 6 years ago. * This chapter revealed Rinne has 2 brothers and a sister. * This chapter revealed Rinne wields the White Jade Dragon of Life and Light, White Wavern. * Rinne's behavior/personality change in this story. * Rinne them are a wealthy family by living a building with over 100th floors and living on the very top of it. Category:Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters